PRISON
by Nisaa-Lu
Summary: YAOI, SN. Sasuke terbangun setelah terluka dalam baku tembak . Dia bangun dengan keadaan berbeda, waktu tidak lagi dikenalnya. Kini tidak ada lagi sebutan kapten polisi Uchiha, yang tersisa dari dirinya hanya tahanan nomor 3476. Ketika waktu memberinya kesempatan, Sasuke harus berlomba untuk hidupnya serta untuk pria pirang yang menjadi pusat segala kejadian yang menimpanya.
1. chapter 1

Ok, akhirnya memutuskan bahwa cerita ini yang akan diselesaikan untuk event PseuCom. _

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Suara desing peluru saling menyahut menghantam keheningan malam pelabuhan Tokyo. Percikan api timbul dari butiran logam yang terpental kontainer merah. Berlindung di belakangnya, tiga pria pembawa lencana kepolisian Jepang.

"Aku sudah meminta backup. Mereka akan datang 15 menit lagi paling cepat," ucap laki-laki dengan rambut kuncir.

"Kita tidak akan bertahan selama itu." Polisi bermata perak menanggapi frustasi. Rentetan peluru dari senapan otomatis yang digunakan lawan, membuatnya semakin pesimis dengan keselamatan mereka.

Ketiga polisi itu balas menembaki orang-orang berbaju hitam yang berlindung di balik dua mobil BMW biru. Berhasil melumpuhkan lima orang, namun jika hitungan mereka tidak meleset, masih ada tujuh orang lagi.

Seorang yang dari tadi tidak berbicara, terus memperhatikan kedua rekannya. Dia sedang berpikir. Amunisinya telah habis, dan peluru milik kedua rekannya juga tidak banyak tersisa lagi. Sekali orang-orang yang ia duga mafia itu mengetahui mereka kehabisan peluru, orang-orang itu akan datang untuk melubangi badannya. Dia harus membuat mereka bertiga bertahan hingga bantuan datang. "Neji, Shika. Lindungi aku," pinta pria berkulit porselen kepada kedua rekannya.

Pria bernama kapten Uchiha Sasuke dari divisi pembunuhan wilayah Tokyo itu mengambil posisi bersiap. Hidung mancungnya kembang kempis menghirup udara yang mulai dingin pada pertengahan musim gugur bulan November. Adrenalinnya memompa kencang. Tujuannya satu, dia harus pergi ke arah mobil Ford Mustang hitam dengan garis merah keluaran tahun 1969 miliknya, di sana ada tambahan amunisi yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk bertahan hingga batuan tiba.

Sasuke tanpa sadar meringis, rasanya Sasuke lebih rela tertembak dari pada mobil kesayangannya lecet. Semoga saja tindakannya tidak membuat mobilnya dalam masalah.

Sasuke bersumpah, jika dia tahu akan berakhir dalam adu tembak seperti ini, dia tidak akan membawa Aoda –nama mobil Sasuke— untuk bertemu rekan-rekannya malam ini.

Siapa sangka acara minum-minum untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkat Sasuke bisa berakhir seperti ini?

Sasuke mengangkat tiga jarinya, memberi petunjuk kapan mereka harus mulai melindunginya. Jari terakhir turun, Neji –rekan Sasuke dari divisi narkotika –memberikan tembakan ke arah lawan mereka. Membuat hujanan peluru sejenak berhenti. Kesempatan ini digunakan Sasuke untuk berlari kencang ke arah mobilnya.

Seorang anggota berkepala plontos menyadari tindakan Sasuke, dia mengarahkan senjata pada dirinya. Sasuke tidak memperlambat larinya, hanya beberapa meter lagi dia sampai ditujuan. Dari ujung mata, dia melihat pria itu roboh dengan dada berlubang. Bagus, pasti ulah salah satu kawannya. Kini tinggal enam orang lagi yang tersisa.

Sasuke tiba di mobil Mustang miliknya. Kaca dan body mulus mobilnya langsung berlubang diberondong peluru, meninggalkan bekas yang tidak akan murah untuk perbaikan.

"Fuck! Sialan!" raung Sasuke murka. Mencatat dalam hati untuk melubangi tubuh musuh-musuhnya dan mengajukan kompensasi sangat besar pada kepolisian.

Jari-jari panjang Sasuke merogoh saku celana, mencari kunci mobil untuk membuka bagasinya. Terus bergumam meminta maaf pada Aoda yang menerima peluru-peluru yang diarahkan kepadanya. Menyambar tas kecil berisi peluru 9mm, Sasuke langsung mengisi ulang Baretta miliknya.

"Sasuke! Awas!" teriakan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke melihat tepat waktu benda bulat yang jatuh di sampingnya. Terdorong adrenalin tinggi, Sasuke menyambar granat tangan itu dan melemparnya ke arah lawan mereka sebelum meledak. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik sebelum bunyi nyaring granat menghentak gendang telinga.

Keadaan semakin kacau. Ledakan granat membuat pria-pria yang menembaki mereka berpencar menghindar. Memudahkan Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menembak empat orang yang keluar dari perlindungan. Seorang pria bertubuh kecil dengan tudung kepala, berdiri dan mengacungkan laras senjata pada Neji yang kehabisan amunisi. Refleks Sasuke mengarahkan tembakan pada pemuda itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba keadaan mengejutkan terjadi. Pria tinggi dengan perban yang menutup setengah wajahnya berdiri menjadi tameng pemuda bertudung yang menjadi sasaran Sasuke. Timah panas itu menembus punggung dan menancap di jantung. Mencabut nyawa pria itu dengan sekejap mata.

Pria itu ambruk, meninggalkan pemuda yang dilindunginya berdiri dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya. Tudung kepalanya merosot terbuka, memperlihatkan paras cantik dan rambut hitam yang tertiup angin dingin pelabuhan. Rupa orang itu membuat Sasuke tidak yakin jika yang hendak ditembaknya tadi adalah seorang gadis atau pemuda.

Teriakan paling memilukan terdengar. Membuat semua orang yang mendengar membeku. Sasuke dan kedua temannya saling bertukar pandang, merasa prihatin namun tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan saat pemuda atau gadis –mereka tidak yakin dengan jenis kelamin anggota yang tersisa- itu meraung memanggil nama Zabuza. Sepertinya itu adalah nama pria yang mati melindunginya.

Bantuan datang kemudian. Tim SWAT yang dipimpin Itachi –kakak Sasuke—datang disusul polisi dari divisi Sasuke dan Neji. Keadaan langsung terkendali,

Haku –yang baru diketahui identitasnya dan juga merupakan seorang pria– masih bertahan disamping jasad Zabuza. Dua orang polisi berusaha membawanya ke dalam mobil polisi, tapi pemuda itu tetap bergeming. Tidak ada tanda perlawanan. Mungkin kasihan melihat kondisi pemuda cantik itu, mereka tidak kasar memaksa membawanya. Mereka memberi kesempatan untuknya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pria yang terlihat sangat berarti bagi sang pemuda.

Keadaan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda. Dia tertunduk lesu di depan mobil kesanyangannya. Shikamaru dan Neji tidak berani menegur rekannya ini. Mereka tahu betapa cintanya Sasuke pada Mustang yang kini penuh lubang tembakan itu.

Neji menatap Itachi untuk meminta bantuan. Berharap kakak temannya ini bisa memberi penghiburan untuk adiknya. Sebenarnya Neji merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Dirinyalah yang memaksa Sasuke dan Shikamaru ke pelabuhan malam ini. Berniat kembali ketempat mereka bertiga sering datangi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ketika sekolah. Siapa sangka mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang mencurigakan yang langsung mengeluarkan senjata begitu mereka menunjukkan lencana?

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi lembut. Pria yang lengkap menggunakan rompi dan helm tim SWAT itu menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke. Neji dan Shikamaru bernapas lega, pria berambut panjang dengan guratan di wajahnya itu akhirnya beriniatif memecah keheningan Sasuke.

Kelegaan yang mereka rasakan langsung menghilang begitu suara kekehan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi keluar dari ketua tim SWAT Tokyo itu.

"Ini akibatnya jika kau tidak meminjamkan mobil pada kakakmu," nyinyir Itachi. Masih dendam karena tidak pernah boleh membawa mobil Sasuke walau dirinya telah memohon berkali-kali.

"Sepertinya Aoda harus direparasi secara keseluruhan. Tenang saja, aku akan meminjamkanmu mobilku. Aku bukan orang 'pelit'," sindir Itachi. Dia tidak berhenti menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke walau Sasuke telah memandang tajam memperingatkan.

Itachi menyodorkan kunci mobil Sedan miliknya pada Sasuke. Tidak lupa dengan senyum mengejek yang kentara sekali. Menikmati momen dirinya bisa menggoda adik semata wayangnya.

Walau Itachi kini terlihat menyebalkan, sesungguhnya dalam hatinya ia lega luar biasa mendapati Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tidak bisa terkatakan perasaan Itachi malam ini ketika mendengar adiknya terlibat baku tembak. Walau pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai polisi memang beresiko tinggi, namun dia masih tidak bisa mengabaikan sifat protektifnya pada Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun Sasuke adalah adik kecil di matanya.

Desis marah dari Sasuke yang berusaha menyerang Itachi memberi aba-aba Neji dan Shikamaru untuk menghentikan gerakannya. Mereka tidak ingin Sasuke mendapat sanksi karena melayangkan tinju pada Itachi.

Pergumulan mereka membuat beberapa polisi dan anggota Itachi tertawa. Mereka jarang melihat luapan emosi dari sang kapten Uchiha. Pergulatan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka sejenak hingga tidak menyadari gerakan tangkas Haku yang menarik pistol dari salah satu polisi yang mendampinginya. Dengan kedua tangan terborgol, Haku mengarahkan pistol itu pada Sasuke dan menembakkannya.

Sekali lagi suara letusan terdengar, disusul teriakan Itachi memanggil adiknya yang ambruk dengan kepala mengucurkan darah.

Wajah panik dan jeritan Itachi adalah hal terakhir yang Sasuke ingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama aliran waktu telah berlalu. Dia hanya merasa melayang tanpa masa. Tidak ada emosi atau apapun yang mewarnai dirinya. Rasanya dia bagai terlingkupi kehampaan seutuhnya.

Di tengah kegelapan yang melingkupi Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia merasa tarikan yang begitu kuat. Membawanya menembus berbagai campuran warna yang membutakan. Perasaan senang, takut, sedih, marah bahkan nafsu bercampur menghantam Sasuke sekaligus. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya dirinya ditekan dari segala arah.

Tarikan dan tekanan itu menghilang secepat kedipan mata. Menghempaskan Sasuke di ruang putih bersih tanpa ujung. Sasuke mencari, namun tidak ada apapun di sekitarnya.

Sebuah sosok muncul dari ketiadaan. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat bentuknya, namun ia merasa mengenal sekaligus asing dengan sosok yang baru saja muncul di depannya. Dia tidak bisa menentukan jenisnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu itu manusia atau bukan.

Mungkin Sasuke telah bertemu degan jiwa.

Sasuke dapat merasakan aliran putus asa dan kesedihan mengalir dari sosok di depannnya. Emosi itu mulai memberi efek pada Sasuke, dia merasa ingin meraung hanya dengan berada dekat dengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu mendekat, melingkupi Sasuke dengan pelukan tanpa badan. Lalu Sasuke merasakannya. Pengharapan yang begitu besar hingga Sasuke tidak kuasa menolak. Sasuke pasrah saat perlahan dirinya terseret dan mulai merasakan bentuk. Mengantarkannya kedalam kesadaran yang lebih dikenalnya.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke sadari adalah bau menyengat disinfektan. Lalu disusul rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Mula-mula kepalanya, kemudian diikuti rasa sakit yang menjalar kesekujur badan.

Sasuke samar-samar mengingat mimpi anehnya, namun langsung terlupa begitu rasa sakit yang berdenyut di kepalanya semakin terasa. Dia mencari alasan kenapa dirinya menderita, lalu ingatan suara tembakan dan wajah Itachi memberi Sasuke dugaan, kemungkinan dia telah terluka.

Sasuke mengeram menahan sakitnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mulai membuka mata, merespon suara yang memanggilnya. Awalnya pandangannya tidak jelas, rasanya ada kabut yang menghalangi pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga sosok pria berjubah putih terlihat dihadapannya.

"Dokter?" tanya Sasuke.

"Woah, tumben kau memanggilku dokter. Biasanya kau tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun." Sasuke mengernyit heran. Dia menatap laki-laki berkacamata bulat dan berambut perak yang kini memeriksa infusnya. Apa Sasuke kenal dengan dokter ini sebelumnya? Seingatnya tidak.

"Aku kira kau sudah mati Uchiha. Untuk sesaat detak jantungmu tadi berhenti."

"Hah?"

Dokter itu mengarahkan senter pada mata Sasuke. Memeriksa reaksi pupilnya terhadap cahaya.

"Mual?" Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa lukaku serius Dok?" Untuk sejenak dokter itu berhenti. Dia seperti memandang heran Sasuke.

"Selain luka sobek di kepala dan lebam, sepertinya tidak ada yang berbahaya. Kau tidak akan mati. Rupanya Shinigami -malaikat maut- masih enggan membawamu," jelas dokter itu.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Well, sekarang hampir tengah malam, berarti delapan jam sejak kau dibawa ke bangsal ini."

"Apa rekan-rekanku baik-baik saja?" Dia teringat dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki rekan di sini? Seingatku, hampir separuh penghuni penjara ini berniat membunuhmu begitu kau datang."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dokter di depannya.

"Itu tidak dapat dihindari. Banyak orang yang masuk kemari karena kau Uchiha."

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu. Apa Neji dan Shikamaru ikut terluka juga, Dokter ..., Yakushi?" Sasuke membaca tag nama di jubah putih dokter yang merawatnya.

Dokter bernama Kabuto Yakushi itu menatap pasiennya dengan menyipitkan mata. Sebuah kecurigaan muncul saat mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingat siapa dirimu?" tannya Kabuto.

"Tentu saja. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kapten divisi pembunuhan untuk Tokyo Wangan Police Station."Sasuke tidak luput melihat kerutan di dahi dokternya semakin dalam. "Apa ada masalah Dokter?"

"Bulan apa sekarang Uchiha?"

"November tentu saja." Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak nyaman, terasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Katakan padaku, tanggal berapa kau terluka." Kabuto menatap instens Sasuke. Seolah menunggu bukti dari kecurigaannya.

"3 November 2015." Kabuto meneguk ludah karena jawaban pasiennya.

"Katakan padaku ada apa sebe –

Perkataan Sasuke terputus, perhatiannnya teralihkan saat ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya. Tangannya tidak bisa bebas bergerak, ada borgol yang terpasang pada pergelangannya dan rangka ranjang.

"Kenapa aku diborgol?" suara Sasuke mendingin. Walau luka dikepalanya masih berdenyut, dia memaksakan diri untuk duduk.

Kini Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, ruangan tempatnya di rawat lebih mirip klinik dari pada kamar rumah Sakit. Ada lemari kaca penuh obat di seberang ruangan Sasuke. Sekilas dia hampir tidak memperhatikannya jelas, namun pantulan orang yang duduk di atas kasur dengan tangan terinfus dan terborgol membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Jika saja bayangan itu tidak bergerak sesuai dengan gerakannya, dia tidak akan sadar jika itu adalah pantulan bayangannya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sasuke masih bisa mengenali iris mata hitamnya. Namun janggut dan kumis yang tumbuh lebat, membuat Sasuke sulit mengenali wajahnya sendiri. Cekungan di bawah matanya begitu hitam, dirinya seperti tidak pernah tidur bertahun-tahun. Pipinya tirus dan tubuhnya hanya tinggal tulang, berat badannya seperti tersedot hilang. Ada perban di dahi kirinya. Rambutnya telah tumbuh panjang melewati pundak, mirip rambut panjang Itachi. Tapi lebih berantakan dan lepek.

"A—Apa yang terjadi? Di mana sebenarnya aku sekarang?" Sasuke mencengkram lengan dokter yang dari tadi memperhatinkannya. Dia butuh jawaban.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang ini tanggal 3 November 2017...,"

Gengaman Sasuke mengencang, apa dia koma selama 2 tahun?

"... dan kini kau ada di klinik penjara Chiba. Tahanan nomor 3476 atas kasus pembunuhan, Uchiha Sasuke."

Bersambung...


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

"... dan kini kau ada di klinik penjara Chiba. Tahanan nomor 3476 atas kasus pembunuhan, Uchiha Sasuke."

"...ha..ha..ha...jangan bercanda," tawa terpaksa Sasuke mengakhiri keheningan yang tercipta dari pernyataan Kabuto.

Kabuto memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Mencari tanda-tanda jika tahanan dengan vonis seumur hidup di depannya ini sedang memalsukan keadaannya. Jujur saja, selama hampir setahun Kabuto bekerja di klinik penjara ini, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali napi berbohong padanya. Entah untuk obat atau tujuan lain. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya untuk mencurigai mantan polisi Sasuke. Sejauh pengamatannya, Kabuto tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan. Keterkejutan dan penyangkalan dari Uchiha di depannya ini terlihat genui.

"Mungkin kita harus membawamu ke rumah sakit Uchiha. Sepertinya keadaanmu lebih parah dari prediksiku." Kabuto memaksa melepas tangan kiri Sasuke yang tidak terborgol dari lengannya. Kekuatan cengkraman pria ini tidak main-main.

"Itachi.." gumam Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Kabuto tidak mengerti.

"Apa ini prank dari Itachi? Apa kakak gilaku itu membuat lelucon konyol lagi sekarang? Itachi! Keluar kau!" Sasuke yakin ini pasti ulah kakaknya. Bukan sekali dua kali Itachi mempermainkan Sasuke. Dia masih ingat, gara-gara Itachi, Sasuke pernah mengulum kodok yang membeku di musim dingin pada usianya yang keenam. Kejadian itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang muntah hebat dan betis Itachi yang merah terpukul rotan oleh ayahnya.

Bagi Sasuke, lebih masuk akal Itachi yang mencoba membuat lelucon dari pada dirinya menjadi narapidana kasus pembunuhan.

Kabuto menduga trauma kepala yang pasiennya alami telah mempengaruhi ingatan Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku akan menghubungi kepala sipir untuk mengatur pemeriksaanmu di rumah sakit luar."

"Aku bilang di mana Itachi!" teriak Sasuke.

"Uchiha, kau tenanglah dulu." Kabuto mengambil suntikan berisi penenang. Bermaksud memberikannya pada Sasuke yang menunjukkan agresi tinggi.

Panik mengakibatkan kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke. Melihat suntikan yang dibawa Kabuto menambah amarah Sasuke. Dia sedang dalam tahap penyangkalan, bagaimana mungkin dirinya sedang dipenjara? Walau dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda lelucon dari sikap dan ucapan dokter yang menanganinya, dia masih tidak ingin percaya.

"Aku bilang panggil Itachi!" Sasuke sekuat tenaga mendorong Kabuto saat akan menyuntiknya. Mengakibatkan dokter muda itu jatuh terduduk. Sasuke turun dari ranjang, memaksa menarik tangan kanannya yang terborgol.

Keributan dalam klinik menarik perhatian penjaga. Dua sipir bersegaram biru itu masuk dan langsung mencekal Sasuke. Berusaha melumpuhkan narapidana yang terus saja meronta, Kabuto langsung memberikan Sasuke suntikan penenang. Perlahan gerakan Sasuke melemah, namun guman Sasuke untuk memanggil kakaknya masih terdengar. Diantara kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, dirinya masih menyangkal. Tidak mungkin hidupnya jungkir balik seperti ini?

Seminggu Sasuke menerima perawatan. Dokter mendiaknosa Sasuke dengan Amnesia Lakunar -amnesia yang mengakibatkan sebagian memori hilang- karena trauma kepala yang dia terima.

Dokter itu berkata, Sasuke telah kehilangan dua tahun dari ingatannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke dapat menerima bahwa ia memanglah seorang narapidana. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan menghina dan ketakutan orang-orang yang melihatnya memasuki rumah sakit di luar kompleks penjara. Sekarang kondisi pikirannya lebih baik, kepala dinginnya telah kembali. Akhirnya ia bisa menilai situasi.

Sasuke kembali ke penjara dengan keadaan yang lebih rapi. Jenggotnya tercukur, rambutnya juga telah dirapikan. Sekarang dia lebih mirip manusia.

Satu hal yang ia sadari saat kembali ke penjara, yaitu sebagian besar penghuni di sana takut atau tidak ingin mencari masalah dengannya.

Tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, beberapa bahkan menunduk jika tidak sengaja bertatapan dengannya. Mungkin dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat meraka waspada.

"Kau menghajar Hidan hingga sekarat." Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Ucapan itu berasal dari pria yang berbaring di tempat tidur bertingkat di selnya.

"Itu yang sedang kau pikirkan kan? Paling tidak itu dugaanku, kau sepertinya berfikir kenapa semua orang yang memperhatikanmu ketika kau kembali dari rumah sakit." Pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata ungu turun dari ranjang tingkat dua.

"Kau.."

"Namaku Suigetsu, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingat. Aku tahu yang menimpamu." Kewaspadaan Sasuke langsung meningkat. Matanya menyipit penuh perhitungan.

"Tenang saja, hanya aku yang tahu jika ingatanmu hilang. aku tidak sengaja mendengar dr. Kabuto berbicara keadaanmu dengan kepala sipir." Pemuda yang mengenakan seragam coklat lumpur identik dengan milik Sasuke itu menyengir, menampakkan deretan gigi tajam mengancam.

Sikap tubuh Sasuke langsung waspada.

"Santai saja, aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk melawanmu."

"Dan aku harus percaya padamu?" sangsi Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tapi tidak ada ruginya juga jika kau mencoba, toh aku tidak memiliki masalah denganmu."

"Bagaimana aku yakin kau tidak memiliki masalah denganmu?" Suigetsu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Karena wajah tampanku tidak akan bertahan jika aku memiliki masalah denganmu yang dulu. Apalagi kita berada dalam satu sel," jelas Suigetsu.

"Aku juga berhutang padamu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah mengabaikan utangku." Terutama utang nyawa, batin Suigetsu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menyambut tawaran dari teman satu selnya. Toh Sasuke tidak memliki banyak pilihan.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku siapa Hidan."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan sosoknya yang dia lupakan. Sepertinya Sasuke telah menang dalam perkelahian dengan salah satu pentolan penjara ini. Namun, dari penjelasan Suigetsu dia jadi semakin bingung. Pria yang hampir tidak pernah bicara dan akan menghajar siapapun yang mengganggunya tanpa sepatah katapun itu jelas bukan seperti dirinya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Suigetsu, Sasuke Sasuke menjadi takut dengan sosok yang tidak ia kenal.

Butuh beberapa lama sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menerima jika yang ia alami sekarang bukan mimpi. Jika dirinya benar-benar adalah seorang penghuni lapas Chiba. Pada kesempatan untuk menghubungi seseorang di luar penjara, Sasuke menggunakannya untuk menghubungi orang yang Sasuke yakin akan dapat membantunya. Dia menghubungi Itachi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu Sasuke," sapa Itachi.

Mungkin bukan hanya Sasuke yang mengalami masalah. Itachi yang kini duduk dibalik kaca di depannya terlihat kusut. Kantung matanya tebal, dan senyum menyebalkan yang dulu biasa Sasuke lihat tampak dipaksakan. Apa permintaan Sasuke untuk bertemu Itachi memberatkan kakaknya? Tidak dapat dipungkiri nada terkejut dan tidak percaya Itachi, Sasuke tangkap saat menelponnya kemarin. Ada jeda panjang sebelum Itachi menyanggupi permintaannya untuk bertemu.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan Kak." Itachi mendengus mendengar celaan Sasuke.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti bintang film dengan rambut gondrong seperti itu Sasuke," sindir Itachi. Jujur saja keadaan Sasuke kini terlihat jauh lebih baik dari pada yang Itachi lihat beberapa bulan lalu. Akhirnya ada sepercik kehidupan dari mata adiknya.

"Kepalaku terluka ...," Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan pada kakaknya tentang amnesia yang didiagnosikan dokter padanya.

"Dua tahun ini kau memang beberapa kali melukai kepalamu Sasuke. Apa tidak cukup dengan peluru yang masih bersarang di otakmu itu?" Sasuke menatap Itachi bingung.

"Jadi benar kau tidak ingat ya?" tanya Itachi. Jujur saja ia selama ini memantau Sasuke dari waktu kewaktu. Kepala sipir adalah kenalannya di kepolisian. Begitu Sasuke menelephonnya ingin bertemu, Itachi langsung menghubungi temannya. Bertanya keadaan adiknya yang tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Karena sejak kejadian yang menimpanya, adiknya tidak pernah mau berbicara sekalipun dengan dirinya.

"Peluru apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tidak heran sama sekali kakaknya bisa tahu tentang keadaanya yang kehilangan memori. Bagaimanapun Itachi tetap Itachi, dia pasti mudah mencari info Sasuke di dalam sini.

"Kau ingat baku tembak di pelabuhan Tokyo?"

"Ya."

"Haku menembakmu tepat di kepala, membenamkan peluru 9mm ke dalam otakmu. Sungguh ajaib kau tidak mati, kata dokter bergeser secenti saja kau pasti tewas Sasuke. Karena terlalu berbahaya untuk dioperasi, dokter memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkannya disana."

Sasuke meraba sisi kiri kepalanya, ada sebagian kecil kulit kepala yang tidak ditumbuhi rambut dan terasa tidak rata. Tepat beberapa centi diatas telinganya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku kak. Siapa yang aku bunuh?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, lalu sebuah nama terucapkan.

"Uzumaki. Kau didakwa atas pembunuhan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Siapa itu Uzumaki Naruto?"

Keheningan tercipta. Itachi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memberitahu Sasuke atau tidak. Satu sisi Itachi bersyukur Sasuke melupakan tentang Naruto, paling tidak dengan begini Itachi dapat melihat lagi sosok adiknya yang dulu. Namun, juga bukan hak Itachi untuk menghalangi Sasuke mendapatkan informasi mengenai dirinya. Tidak adil untuk membiarkan Sasuke mendekam di penjara tanpa mengetahui alasannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah dokter yang menolongmu di Rumah Sakit saat kau tertembak dia –"

"Tunggu, jadi kau bilang aku membunuh dokter yang menolongku? Aku?" rasanya mustahil Sasuke akan mencelakai orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sasuke adalah orang yang tahu balas budi.

"Waktu kunjungan habis." Sipir penjara menghampiri Sasuke untuk membawanya pergi sebelum mendengar penjelasan Itachi lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke menolak untuk dibawa. Dia harus mengajukan satu pertanyaan dulu.

"Kak, apa kau pikir aku membunuhnya?" Sasuke langsung menatap mata Itachi. Dari semua orang di dunia, dia tahu hanya Itachi yang bisa memberi kepastian padanya.

"Adik kecil, apa kaupikir kau akan ada di sini jika memang benar-benar berniat membunuhnya?"sesungging senyum pertama sejak ia terbangun muncul di bibir Sasuke. Akhirnya dia mendapat kenyakinan dari dugaannya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke di penjara karena membunuh seseorang. Jika Sasuke memang berniat, mustahil Sasuke akan berakhir ditangkap.

bersambung nanti malam T_T tinggal 2 Chap lagi.

Wish me luck :')


	3. Come Back Home

Sekarang Sasuke memiliki tujuan. Dia harus membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah. Pasti ada kesalahan. Dibantu Suigetsu, Sasuke mencari informasi-informasi yang dilupakannya. Suigetsu membawakannya koran-koran yang berisi kasusnya beserta informasi lain. Tidak banyak yang didapatnya. Media terlalu fokus pada dirinya yang seorang putra bungsu komisaris. Media lebih suka menyorot komisaris Uchiha yang meiliki anak dengan dakwaan pembunuhan daripada pada kasusnya sendiri.

Begitu banyak berita yang lebih condong mengambarkan Sasuke sebagai manusia yang tidak tahu balas budi, dan bagaimana hukum bisa terancam tidak dipatuhi jika anak komisaris polisi terlibat. Membentuk persepsi pembaca dengan image anak orang berkuasa yang tidak tahu berterima kasih dengan membunuh penolongnya. Jika Sasuke tidak yakin pada dirinya, dia pasti akan percaya.

Disalah satu artikel yang berada pada headline surat kabar, mata Sasuke berhenti. Berita itu membuat Sasuke tertegun. Tulisan besar berbunyi Pengunduran Diri Komisaris Polisi Uchiha Fugaku, membuat tangan Sasuke bergetar.

Aliran bening turun dari mata sehitam malamnya. Emosi menggerogoti ketenangan Sasuke yang berusaha ia pertahankan. Foto ayahnya yang menunduk di halaman surat kabar itu menyayat hati Sasuke.

Lelaki yang selalu bediri tegak dengan menjunjung tinggi martabat dan hukum itu dipaksa menunduk untuk kesalahan yang bukan miliknya. Sasuke menghapus air matanya. Tekadnya untuk membuktikan jika dirinya tidak bersalah semakin berkobar. Sekarang bukan hanya keluar penjara tujuan Sasuke. Mengembalikan kehormatan ayahnya juga telah menjadi tujuannya.

Sasuke menghubungi Kakashi, pengacara yang membela Sasuke di pengadilan. Pria yang selalu memakai masker seolah tanpa henti terkena flu itu datang dengan berkas-berkas kasus Sasuke. Hak pengacara dan terdakwa, membuat Sasuke bisa menemui pria itu di ruang tanpa kaca sebagai pembatas.

"Jujur aku terkejut kau menghubungiku Sasuke," Kakashi memulai obrolan.

"Kau sepertinya masih terkena flu berkepanjangan Paman." Sekilas Kakashi terkejut mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya paman lagi. Seolah mereka telah kembali ke masa saat dirinya berdebat hukum dengan anak sahabatnya ini.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik Sasuke." Pandangan Kakashi menerawang, memembandingkan sosok di depannya ini dengan sosok mayat hidup yang dia bela mati-matian di ruang sidang.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas, dia ingin berbicara banyak dengan Kakashi, namun itu semua harus menunggu. Ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak untuk dilakukan."Paman, apa kau membawa berkas kasusku?"

Kakashi mengeluarkan berkas dari tas kerja coklatnya. Tumpukan tebal berisi berita acara pemeriksaan dan pernyataan saksi itu dia berikan pada Sasuke.

Waktu Sasuke membacanya, dia sadar jika semua bukti menyudutkan Sasuke. Kejadian itu terjadi tanggal 22 November 2016 dini hari. Penjaga taman Yoyogi di Shibuya, sedang berkeliling dan mendapati pemandangan mengerikan, dia melihat seorang pria dengan jas putih yang telah ternoda darah tergeletak diantara guguran daun Momoji di musim gugur. Di sampingnya ada Sasuke, duduk membeku dengan pisau dan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Sasuke ditangkap tanpa perlawanan, dia rupanya sama sekali tidak melawan atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun ketika polisi menahannya.

Korban bernama Uzumaki Naruto, 29 tahun, putra tunggal dari ayah berdarah Inggris dan Ibu keturunan Jepang. Dia yatim piatu, hidup sendiri semenjak orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelaan pada usia 16 tahun. Berhasil bertahan dengan warisan dan beasiswa hingga menjadi dokter spesialis otak di usia yang cukup muda. Tidak memiliki kerabat dekat yang tercatat.

Kelihatannya setelah menyelamatkan Sasuke, dirinya dan Naruto menjadi teman dekat. Menurut saksi, mereka sering kali terlihat bersama. Dua hari sebelum kejadian ada yang menyaksikan mereka bertengkar, jaksa mengajukan ini sebagai motif Sasuke membunuh Naruto.

"Pertengkaran karena cinta?" Sasuke bertanya sangsi melihat motif yang dituliskan jaksa. Sejak kapan alasan absurd seperti itu memicu Sasuke untuk bertengkar?

"Sakura, salah seorang perawat di tempat Naruto bekerja bersaksi melihat kalian bertengkar karena seorang wanita. Dia menduga kalian sedang berselisih tentang wanita misterius ini. Aku mencoba mencarinya, namun tidak menemukannya. Kau juga tidak pernah menjawab waktu kutanya tentang kejadian ini." Kakashi merasa pasti ada yang telah berubah pada diri Sasuke waktu itu. Mungkin kini Sasuke sudah bisa diajak bicara.

"Aku mengenalmu Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin anak yang diasuh Fugaku akan dengan ceroboh membunuh orang. Jadi bisakah sekarang kau ceritakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi telah menunggu lama untuk hal ini. Dia ingin sekali menolong Sasuke yang telah ia anggap anak.

"Jujur saja Paman, aku tidak ingat."

Pandangan Sasuke tersita oleh potret seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar hingga mata birunya menyipit. Guratan di kedua pipinya membuat wajah lelaki itu mirip kucing. Mengundang orang yang melihat untuk ikut tersenyum.

Uzumaki Naruto. Entah apa yang harus Sasuke rasakan pada sosok di dalam potret yang dipandangnya. Sasuke hanya dapat menyesal untuk pria telah dia lupakan.

Kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Kakashi, Sasuke mendapati ruang selnya kosong. Dia tidak dapat menemukan Suigetsu. Pandangan Sasuke pada pemuda itu berubah. Walau kadang Suigetsu bertingkah seperti anak berandal, namun pemuda yang dihukum karena mengedarkan narkoba itu sepertinya benar-benar menepati janjinya. Selama beberapa hari ini Suigetsu membantu Sasuke, dan selalu mematuhi permintaannya.

Ada robekan kertas di atas bantal tidurnya. Sasuke mengambilnya. Kerutan di dahi Sasuke langsung muncul begitu ia membaca pesan yang ada di sana.

'Aku pinjam pelacur kecilmu dulu.'

Sasuke bergegas ke arah kamar mandi terbuka yang digunakan napi. Dari investigasi kecil untuk mengetahui mengenai Suigetsu, akhirnya dia mengetahui jika pemuda itu hanya bocah yang tersesat. Dari dokter Kabuto, Sasuke mendengar jika pemuda itu pernah hampir mati diperkosa para anak buah Hidan. Sasuke menolongnya. Kepala sipir kemudian memindahkan sel Suigetsu ke dalam sel Sasuke. Setelahnya tidak ada yang berani mengganggu pemuda itu karena menganngap dia berada dalam lindungan Sasuke.

Hal ini memicu Hidan menantang Sasuke yang dianggap menginginkan kedudukannya. Perkelahian berakhir dengan Hidan yang babak belur dan dibawa kerumah sakit dan kelapa Sasuke yang terkena hantaman tongkat pemukul sipir yang mencoba memisahkan mereka.

Terdapat dua narapidana bertubuh besar yang berjaga di luar pintu kamar mandi, mereka menyeringai dan lansung masuk begitu melihat Sasuke. Sepertinya, dirinyalah yang ditunggu.

Pemandangan memilukan menyambut Sasuke. Diantara bunyi shower yang menyala, rintihan Suigetsu yang sedang di tindih pria berukuran dua kali badannya terdengar menyedihkan.

"Mencoba menjadi pahlawan lagi Uchiha?" Pria dengan perban yang masih menempel di badan dan kepala duduk di belakang anak buahnya yang sedang menggilir Suigetsu. Aroma memuakkan mani membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa melakukan perbuatan bagai binatang seperti ini?

Begitu Sasuke datang, mereka meninggalkan Suigetsu. Terlihat mereka mengambil posisi siap menyerang. Dia tahu, perkelahian tidak dapat terelakkan lagi. Sasuke lansung melayangkan tinju ketika pria degan gigi depan yang tanggal menyerangnya.

Keributan di kamar mandi mengundang sipir untuk memeriksa. Lalu keadaan mulai kacau. Sirine meraung menandakan adanya perkelahian di dalam penjara. Semakin banyak petugas yang datang. Sasuke masih sempat melayangkan tinju pada Hidan dan merontokkan gigi laki-laki itu sebelum salah satu sipir datang berusaha melerai. Sang sipir mendorongnya dan membuat Sasuke tergelincir lantai licin. Lantai ubin kamar mandi langsung menyambut kepala Sasuke.

Sesaat dia menduga jika dirinya mati. Sensasi melayang tanpa masa kembali ia rasakan, lalu tarikan yang terasa femiliar menariknya melewati bermacam emosi sebelum dia dapat merasakan bentuk lagi. Dia terbangun dengan tersentak, mirip seperti terbangun karena mimpi terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Dada Sasuke memompa udara dengan kencang, tubuhnya langsung waspada terhadap kemungkinan serangan dari lawan. Napas Sasuke tercekat, tenggorokannya langsung kering. Ruangan penuh napi dan sipir telah menghilang, terganti dinding putih dan selimut tebal. Gambar Aoda, mobil kesayangannya terpampang di dinding sebelah kamar. Ini bukan penjara. Ini kamarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kembali ke sini?

Sasuke yang kini duduk di atas kasur empuk dengan bertelanjang dada, menyisir ke sepenjuru kamar. Memastikan jika ini bukan mimpi. Sasuke menampar pipinya sekali, memastikan jika dia bukan dalam alam ilusi.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumamnya.

"Eng..kau sudah bangun?" suara serak bangun tidur membuat Sasuke menoleh.

Tangan berkulit sewarna madu melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Sejumput rambut pirang menyembul dari balik selimutnya. Sasuke diam. Mencoba mencerna.

Peralahan tangan Sasuke menarik selimut yang menyembunyikan seseorang yang ada disampingnya.

Sebuah wajah mendongak, membuat Sasuke hampir terkena serangan jantung melihatnya. Wajah tegas dengan gurat kumis kucing tersenyum lebar, mata birunya berkilau menatap Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi Berensek," ucap pria yang hanya pernah Sasuke lihat dalam potret.

Melihat Sasuke tidak membalas salamnya, pria itu duduk dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan Sasuke. Tetap tersenyum waktu mengecup bibir Sasuke yang membatu.

"Kau mau sarapan apa hari ini Sasuke?"

Ya Tuhan. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Bukannya Uzumaki Naruto sudah mati?

bersambung...

Oh GOD!!!! HELP MEH!!!! /PANIK MODE ON


	4. Soul

Pria yang Sasuke kenal hanya dari berita dan laporan investigasi, kini sedang bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dengan telanjang. Sasuke hanya bisa diam seperti orang bodoh melihat Uzumaki Naruto meloncat turun setelah melirik jam digital yang berada di meja kecil samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Sialan! Aku telat. Aku ada janji temu dengan pasien setengah jam lagi."

Langkah Naruto berhenti, cairan putih bening mengalir keluar dari bokong montoknya. Naruto menoleh melihat Sasuke, wajahnya telah memerah karena kesal dan malu.

"Harusnya kau pakai kondom, Berensek!" umpatnya sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke langsung berdiri, tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang telanjang bulat. Tangannya membuka jendela yang lansung menghantarkan sinar Matahari menembus masuk. Dari apartemennya, dia dapat melihat orang-orang yang berjalan hilir mudik.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sasuke menyambar telepon genggam yang tergeletak di samping jam dengan angka 07:45 AM yang menyala merah. Tangan Sasuke gemetar sewaktu akan menghubungi kakaknya. Niat Sasuke tertunda ketika melihat tanggal di layar telephon genggamnya.

Rabu, 02 November 2016.

Dua puluh hari sebelum kematian Naruto. Sasuke menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan telepon genggam di tangan ketika Naruto keluar dari acara mandi kilatnya.

"Kenapa kau malah berdiri seperti itu? Dasar mesum," cecar Naruto. Tidak melihat dirinya yang juga berkeliaran hanya dengan handuk di pinggang sambil berusaha menemukan baju yang bisa ia kenakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku bisa pulang cepat." Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia sedang berusaha mencari penjelasan akan keadaannya.

"Sasuke, aku pinjam bajumu. Kemejaku kotor." Naruto tidak memperhatikan kediaman Sasuke. Dia hanya terus berpakaian dalam ketergesaan. Terakhir dia menyambar jubah putih dokter yang berada di sofa kecil hitam di samping ranjang.

Sasuke mundur selangkah ketika Naruto menghampirinya. Dokter tampan dengan senyum lebar itu tersenyum pada Sasuke. Membuat ujung bibirnya terangkat sendiri dengan tidak sadar. Bibir lembut kembali menempel di bibir Sasuke. Kali ini lebih dalam. Kuluman dari pria di depannya menghangatkan bibir Sasuke yang pucat.

"Simpan ini untukku nanti malam, Berensek." Elusan lembut di kejantanannya yang ternyata sedang berdiri membuatnya hampir jatuh. Sebelum pertanyaan Sasuke terucap, Naruto telah melesat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto kembali menoleh sebelum melangkah keluar. Senyumnya kini lebih lembut.

"Sasuke,"

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke otomatis.

"I love you."

Telepon genggam Sasuke terjatuh dari sela-sela jari. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas.

Sepertinya, dirinya dan Naruto bukan hanya sebatas teman.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu Sasuke?" Itachi menatap adiknya yang hanya duduk gelisah di kursi kafe yang mereka tempati. Padahal adiknya sendiri yang meminta mereka bertemu.

"Kak, kau kenal Naruto?"

Itachi langsung duduk tegak. Dia tidak menyangka adiknya akan membahas masalah sensitif ini dengannya sekarang.

"Bukannya sudah kuberitahu? Aku tidak mau tahu urusanmu dengan Dokter Uzumaki."

"Jadi Kakak tahu ya, hubunganku dengan Uzumaki?"

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah lupa? kau sendiri yang membuat gempar seisi rumah dengan membawa kekasih priamu itu. Kau tahu ayah masih tidak menerimanya kan?" bisik Itachi.

"A—ayah tahu?" mata Sasuke membola. Ayahnya yang tidak pernah menyalahi norma dan aturan itu tahu? Ajaib Sasuke masih hidup.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" nada kekhawatiran terdengar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan adik Itachi sekarang.

"Kak, sepertinya aku sudah gila," gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menceritakan pengalamannya. Mengatakan tentang kematian Naruto dan pengalamannya di penjara. Dan mengutarakan teori yang sepertinya mustahil. Tapi memang penjelasan itu yang paling masuk akal, dirinya sepertinya telah menembus waktu.

"Kau yakin itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi?" tanya itachi serius. Dia tahu Sasuke sedang tidak bercanda sekarang.

"Tidak, semua terlalu nyata. Dan aku telah mengujinya dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Menguji?"

"Kecelakaan tunggal truk bahan bakar yang mengakibatkan kebakaran tiga block dari sini. Aku membaca tentang pembayaran uang konpensasi yang diterima keluarga yang rumahnya terbakar sebulan lagi. Beritanya dibawah tentang berita kasusku."

Itachi menyesap kopi di depannya dengan lambat. Dia benar-benar ingin mempercayai adiknya, tapi yang diutarakan Sasuke terlalu tidak masuk akal. Ini bukan cerita fiksi yang para tokohnya menembus waktu dalam kedipan mata.

"Jadi, kau menembus waktu. Tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu? Yang berkelana hanya jiwa atau pikiranmu?" Semakin Itachi ucapkan semakin terasa tidak masuk akal.

"Aku duga seperti itu. Jiwa hampir tidak memiliki masa. Maka dari itu akan bisa berpindah waktu?" jelas Sasuke tidak yakin. Jangan salahkan dirinya, dia hanya seorang kapten kepolisian, bukan profesor fisika. Tapi paling tidak, itu lebih bisa diterima akal dari pada diculik Jin. Lupakan, lebih banyak saksi kasus penculikan Jin dari pada perpindahan waktu.

"Kau tahu alasan berpindah?" Itachi mulai menelaah kemungkinan itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk menolong Uzumaki dan mencegah diriku masuk penjara?"

"Jika memang seperti itu, akan lebih mudah jika dirimu di masa depan yang kembali ke masa lalu." Ini juga telah terfikirkan oleh Sasuke, dan dia telah memikirkan sebuah kemungkian.

"Masa lalu itu baja, sedangkan masa depan itu adalah percabangan."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menggambar sebuah garis lurus di meja. "Anggap lini waktu. Masa lalu, masa depan." Sasuke menunjuk kedua ujung garis imajiner diatas meja putihnya. "Jika kita telah sampai dititik ini, maka kita tidak bisa kembali ke titik satunya, yang berarti masa lalu. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bergerak maju. Disinilah banyak percabangan yang akan memberikan masa depan yang berbeda-beda bagi seseorang. Tergantung pilihannya."

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkanmu mundur? Bukannya kau dari tahun 2017 ke tahun 2016?"

"Tidak. 'Aku', Sasuke dari tahun 2015. Tahun ini masih masa depan untukku. Aku yakin, cepat atau lambat aku akan kembali ke masaku."

"Kau sadar ucapanmu terdengar gila kan?"

"Aku tahu." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia merasa bahwa yang dialaminya bukanlah mimpi atau imajinasinya saja. Pengalamannya terasa terlalu nyata, Sasuke masih bisa mengambarkan dengan pasti dinding lembab dan dingin jeruji besi yang menahannya.

"Aku rasa kau harus istirahat Sasuke, mungkin kau telalu lelah." Itachi masih tidak bisa menerima penjelasan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya. Dia disambut dengan senyum yang membuatnya tertegun tadi pagi.

"Selamat datang!" sambut Naruto yang mengenakan celemek diatas baju kerjanya.

"A—aku pulang," rasa canggung merayapi Sasuke. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap? Baru kali ini Sasuke memiliki kekasih pria. Apa yang dipikiran Sasuke hingga memiliki kekasih tanpa buah dada?

"Kau pulang tepat waktu, aku memasak untuk makan malam."

Sasuke berusaha bersikap normal, bagaimanapun dia telah memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, dan akan lebih mudah melakukannya dengan berada di samping laki-laki ini. Jika ada yang ingin membunuh pria pirang ini, maka Sasuke akan mencegah sebelum hal itu terjadi. Sasuke harus bertahan hingga akhir bulan nanti.

Makan malam diwarnai cerita Naruto tentang hari yang dilakukannya di rumah sakit. Sasuke menanggapinya dengan sekedarnya.

Tapi masalah muncul begitu mereka masuk kamar. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia menghadapi pria yang akan segera keluar dari kamar mandinya. Apa Sasuke harus menerima undangan Naruto tadi pagi? Tidak. Sasuke masih normal. Lupakan tentang kejantanannya yang menegang tadi.

"Mungkin aku harus mulai memindahkan semua barangku ke sini. Aku lebih banyak berada di sini dari pada rumahku sendiri," ucap Naruto bergitu keluar kamar mandi. Kaos belel dan celana bokser hitam milik Sasuke yang Naruto kenakan entah kenapa membuat Sasuke sedikit berdebar. Rasanya Naruto seperti mengenakan atribut yang menyatakan bahwa pria ini miliknya. Bukan. Tapi milik Sasuke yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam Sasuke? Bagaimana menurutmu, apa aku pindahkan saja barang-barangku ke sini secepatnya?"

"Jangan!" Sasuke tidak bermaksud menolak dengan berteriak seperti ini.

"Sasuke," lirih Naruto.

"Maksudku saat ini waktunya belum tepat. Lagipula ayahku masih belum setuju." Sasuke merasa hina sekali menggunakan ayahnya untuk membuat alasan. Tapi, Sasuke tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menolak permintaan Naruto tanpa membuatnya sadar jika Sasuke tidak ingat sama sekali dengan dengan interaksi mereka.

"Ah, kau benar, memang rasanya saat ini belum tepat." Pancaran mata Naruto meredup. Walau dia tahu hungannya tidak direstui orangtua Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, mendengar itu dari Sasuke membuatnya merasa buruk sekali. Naruto bahkan tidak memiliki semangat lagi untuk mendebat dan mengatakan jika Sasuke sendiri yang awalnya menawari Naruto untuk tinggal bersama di sini. Mungkin kekasihnya ini telah berubah pikiran.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur. Besok pagi aku ada jadwal operasi." Naruto langsung naik keranjang sebelah kiri. Menarik selimut dan memunggungi Sasuke.

Jujur saja Sasuke merasa lega, dia tidak harus mengelak jika kekasih 'dirinya' di masa depan ini mengajaknya bercinta.

Namun , malam itu Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

bersambung...


End file.
